Simple Man
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: I sat there watching him as he cleaned out his guns ignoring me. -oneshot- Twist of Fate


**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO SUPERNATURAL & ITS WONDERFUL CREATORS. ANYTHING IN THIS STORY THAT YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE. I JUST LIKE MESSING WITH THE WINCHESTERS**

Title: Simple Man

Rating: PG

Setting: Season 1

Pairing: Dean/Alex

Summary: It was just a song… I sat there watching him as he cleaned out his guns ignoring me. (Belongs to my Twist of Fate arc)

* * *

Sighing I turned on the T.V. Channel surfing seemed to be a common thing in the motel room while I was being ignored by one brother or another.

Sam had gone out for supplies and Dean had stayed back to 'keep an eye' on me. Even if he was ignoring me, I was happy he was here.

Faith healer or not- I was still waiting for the ball to drop and have Dean ready to have die. Him leaving me seemed to be a fear I never wanted to go through again.

Unable to find anything on T.V I put on a music station, and noticed Dean pause in the corner of the room. "Really?" His voice was gruff.

I looked over at him with a confused expression, "What?"

_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say._

_And if you do this_

_It will help you some sunny day._

"Skynyrd? Seriously?" He put his gun on the table before leaning in his chair studying me. I smiled, "I happen to like this song a lot…" I hesitated, he raised his eyebrow. "Plus, it sorta reminds me of you" The look that crossed his face was as close to shock as I've ever seen.

_Take your time... don't live too fast,_

_Troubles will come and they will pass._

_Go find a woman and you'll find love,_

_And don't forget son,_

_There is someone up above._

"Whys that?" He finally managed to say. I shrugged "It just does." I looked at the window wondering if Sam was going to show up soon. "As complicated as you are Dean.." I paused trying to find the right words, "You're still just a simple man." I looked up and noticed his eyes on me, a frown on his face.

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be something you love and understand._

_Be a simple kind of man._

_Wont you do this for me son,_

_If you can?_

I wondered if he took offence to that, and quickly continued. "You're not some inhuman robot with no emotions, you're just a man. You live for your family, and I've seen the simplest things put smiles on your face." I rolled my eyes, "Most of that comes in the form of beer and cheap barflies- "

_Forget your lust for the rich mans gold_

_All that you need is in your soul,_

_And you can do this if you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

"Ha-ha funny Alex," Dean said with a happy glint in his eyes, though his face still seemed pretty guarded. I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing, "I'm serious Dean. Who you are? Is an amazing guy, so don't take offence to it. Plus, now anytime you miss me you can always listen to this song and think of me." I said dramatically, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." He laughed. His eyes still on me, "Are we done with this chick flick moment."

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be something you love and understand._

_Be a simple kind of man._

_Wont you do this for me son,_

_If you can?_

"We're done!" I said with a slight smile on my face.

Just in time to hear the door open and Sam walking in with bags. "Did you get pie?" Was the first thing that Dean said, whatever moment that had been in the room disappeared just as quickly as it came. I smiled at Dean watching him go to the bags.

_Boy, don't you worry... You'll find yourself._

_Follow you heart and nothing else._

_And you can do this if you try._

_All I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

Dean Winchester was a Simple Man alright; but he was also so much more.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys- For those of you who read my 'Twist of Fate' story, might remember when Alex & the brothers meet Ash, she tells Dean 'There's nothing wrong with being a simple man' Well- I also wanted to Do something with them & that song. But I was never sure of what that background could mean. Then, this season we all see Dean Listening to that song in the Car while him & Sam are split up & it meant even MORE to me to get this up for you all.

So I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
